


Last Days of a Meat Puppet

by SinNombreYEso



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angustia con final feliz, Angustía, Este es un lugar de dolor, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual final feliz, Gen, This is a place of pain, Tragedy, Tragédia, papadopoulos fam au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinNombreYEso/pseuds/SinNombreYEso
Summary: Lester Papadopoulous no era solo un recipiente vacío en el que Zeus metio el alma de Apolo... al menos no solía serlo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Last Days of a Meat Puppet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203570) by [Keyseeker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyseeker/pseuds/Keyseeker). 

> Esto es parte del Papadopoulos Fam Au que ha estado dando vueltas en ToA Discord. He intentado publicar esto en AO3 un par de veces, espero funcione esta vez...
> 
> Notas de la traductora al final.

Parpadeé y abri mis ojos. Mire a mi alrededor confundido. Paredes relucientes color blanco me hacian dificil ver, un reflejo arcoíris parecía superponerse. Entrecerré los ojos e intenté poner más atención a mi alrededor. El brillo arco iris formaba una especie de barrera esférica. Mire atrás y me atragante. De pie detrás de mí, había un hombre de 6 metros de altura, vestido con un terno gris, una larga barba negra y una expresión severa en su rostro. El aire a su alrededor chisporroteaba de energia.

  
Retrocedí, queriendo poner algo de distancia con este extraño y aterrador gigante. Había visto cosas extrañas antes, como personas con cuernos de cabra y caballos con alas. Una vez incluso vi a un perro GIGANTE dando vueltas por la ciudad para después desaparecer en las sombras.

  
Mamá dice que puedo ver **claramente**, como ella. Vemos el mundo tal y como es REALMENTE, en toda su despampánate rareza. Tratamos de mantenernos alejados de cualquier problema que tenga el otro mundo. Pero ahora parecía que los problemas me habían encontrado.

  
"¿Quién... quién eres?", Grité, esperando sonar más valiente de lo que me sentía. "¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué quieres conmigo?"

  
Me rompí el cabeza, tratando de recordar lo que sucedió antes de esto, Fui a la escuela, (¡CONDUCIENDO, de hecho, obtuve mi licencia el mes pasado!) fui a casa, jugué un poco de Mario Kart con mi hermano menor Cameron y fingí ser un dragón malo para que mis hermanitos menores, Katie, Tyler y Tyrone pudieran matar, (Tyler y Tyrone son gemelos idénticos. La mayoría de las personas fuera de la familia los confunden constantemente, pero siempre podemos saber quién es quien, no importa cuánto intenten confundirnos). Ayudé a mamá a ponerlos a todos a dormir y luego yo fui a la cama. Nada que me dijera porque había despertado en este lugar extraño con este hombre gigante mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

  
"**SOY ZEUS, REY DEl OLIMPO**", bramo. Sentí su voz resonando por todo mi cuerpo. "**ESTÁS AQUÍ PARA SER RECIPIENTE DE MI HIJO APOLO COMO PARTE DE SU CASTIGO**".

  
No me gustó como sonaba eso. "Uh... entonces, ¿qué me pasará?"

  
Me miró con superioridad. Como un animal de ganado particularmente molesto, una molestia que estaría feliz de matar.

  
“**TU ALMA SERÁ DESTRUIDA, PERO TU CUERPO QUEDARÁ INTACTO. DESEO QUE APOLO SEA ÉL UNICO EN EL**".

  
Me invadió un escalofrió. ¿Él iba hacer _qué_?

  
"No me quieres", dije rápidamente, luchando contra las náuseas. No pensé que vomitar sería útil para que el Rey del Olimpo me escuchara. “No soy atlético, tengo acné y espinillas, ¡me tropiezo con mis propios pies! Soy un recipiente TERRIBLE.

  
"**ESO TE HACE EL RECIPIENTE PERFECTO**", respondió Zeus. “**APOLO ES ORGULLOSO Y VANIDOSO. ESTAR EN UN CUERPO ORDINARIO HARA SU CASTIGO PEOR**”.

  
Ok, AHORA me estaba insultando. Sí, sé que yo mismo lo había hecho hace un segundo, ¡pero no necesitaba que Zeus lo hiciera también!

  
"Yo... tengo una familia", dije débilmente. "Me extrañarán si desaparezco".

  
“**DEJA QUE LO HAGAN**”, respondió. "**¿POR QUÉ DEBERÍA IMPORTARME?**"

  
No tenía respuesta para eso. Incluso si de alguna manera pudieran descubrir dónde estaba, no había forma de que pudieran rescatarme. Incluso si pudieran, ¿qué evitaría que Zeus me secuestrara otra vez?

  
Un escalofrio corrió por mi espalda. A Zeus CLARAMENTE no le importaba la vida humana. Si me encontraran... si tratara de luchar contra él ... podría MATARLOS.

  
_NO._

  
Yo quería vivir. Quería volver a casa y cocinar con mamá, mirar películas de terror con papá, asistir al primer recital de ballet de Katie (estaba tan emocionada, diciéndole a todos sobre la linda princesa hada que era), ver a Cameron molesto por elegir Rainbow Road otra vez, y evitar que los gemelos le dieran baños al gato en el inodoro (aunque nuestro gato ya expresó sus opiniones sobre eso). Quería estar con mi familia.

  
Pero quería aún más que ellos vivieran.

  
Con una sacudida me sentí flotando en el aire y viajando… bueno, en el aire.

  
"¡¿Qué está pasando ahora?!" Grité, agitándome inútilmente.

  
El no respondió. Supongo que ya había terminado de responder las preguntas del ser inferior por hoy.

  
Me arrastró a través de varias habitaciones diferentes, todas lujosamente decoradas. En algunas incluso había… seres. No eran humanos, eso era seguro. Algunos eran traslucidos, otros eran del tamaño de Zeus y vestían ropa elegante, bebiendo de copas de oro. Algunos me vieron gritar y pedir ayuda.

  
Ninguno de ellos puso cara de querer ayudarme.

  
Finalmente nos detuvimos en una habitación cubierta con una reluciente red dorada. Del otro lado había un adolescente, de mi edad, con cabello dorado y ojos azul cielo. Parecía tan asustado como yo.

  
"P-padre", dijo suplicante. Ninguna persona debería mirar a sus padres con tanto miedo. "Por favor. He aprendido mi lección. Perdóname."

  
Zeus simplemente lo miró con frialdad. "NO, AUN NO LO HACES"

  
Fue entonces cuando Apolo se dio cuenta de mí, y en su rostro solo se veía confusión. "Quien...?"

  
Zeus sonrió. Me estremecí. “ES PARTE DE TU CASTIGO. SERÁS UN MORTAL OTRA VEZ, PERO ESTA VEZ NO TENDRÁS TU CUERPO. USARAS EL DE ÉL".

  
Apolo me miro de arriba a abajo, deteniéndose en mi cara y mi estómago. Me moví incómodo, era lo único que podía hacer mientras flotaba en el aire de todos modos. Me sentí nuevamente como ganado, esta vez siendo inspeccionado antes de la matanza.

  
"Pero... pero tiene acné! ¡Y lonjas! ¡Apuesto a que ni siquiera tiene un six-pack!"

  
De repente perdí mi simpatía por él. ¡Iban a destruir mi ALMA como parte de una pelea en la que no tengo nada que ver, y se queja porque no soy un MODELO?!

  
Lo fulminé con la mirada. “Él va a destruir MI ALMA, como parte de TU castigo. ¿Por qué te quejas?"

  
Él suspiro. “Oye, no es como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Tampoco estoy contento con esto".

  
"Puede que nunca vuelva a ver a mi familia ", siseé con la mandíbula apretada. "Nunca volveré a llevar a mi hermana sobre mi espalda, ni les enseñaré a mis hermanos más pequeños cómo andar en scooter, ni le daré consejos a mi hermano menor para salir, o... o..."

  
Empecé a sollozar. Estaba empezando a rendirme. Nadie vendría a rescatarme. Nadie PODÍA rescatarme. Iba a morir aquí, y este engreído iba a usar mi cadáver, quejándose de el todo el tiempo.

  
Al parecer, Zeus decidió que eso era suficiente. " VOLVERE ", prometió. “TE MOSTRARÉ COMO AVANZAN LOS PREPARATIVOS PARA TU CASTIGO. "  
Luego se alejó, arrastrándome, aun flotando, detrás de él.

  
Después de unos minutos, estábamos de vuelta en la habitación en la que me había despertado. Conjuró una caja transparente y me recostó en ella.

Traté de retorcerme un poco más, pero él simplemente chasqueó los dedos y mi cuerpo se quedó quieto y tieso, como si alguien me hubiera lanzado un Petrificus Totalus. (Acababa de leer la piedra filosofal para Katie, Tyrone y Tyler. Me pregunto quién se haría cargo ahora).

  
"**DUERME**", hablo Zeus. " **LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE TE DESPIERTES, EL PROCESO HABRÁ COMENZADO** ".

  
Luché contra su orden lo mejor que pude, pero fue inútil. Podía sentir mis ojos cerrarse contra mi voluntad. Traté de aferrarme a mí conciencia lo mejor que pude, con la esperanza de que aún, de alguna manera, contra viento y marea, aún sería YO la próxima vez que despertara.

  
_Me llamo Lester Papadopoulos. Tengo una mamá, un papá y cuatro hermanos molestos pero preciosos. Cameron, Katie, Tyrone, Tyler. Ellos son mi familia. No lo olvides_

  
_ No lo olvides_

  
_ No... olvides..._


	2. Chapter 2

Parpadeé, despierto. Un hombre enorme parado frente a mí. Sentí que debería conocerlo. Aunque realmente no me importaba mucho.

Me sentí flotando en el aire. Floté tranquilo y sin fuerzas. No tenía razones para moverme.

El hombre me arrastró detrás de él por un pasillo tras otro, hasta que nos detuvimos en una habitación con cuerdas doradas que cruzaban toda la habitación, desde el piso hasta el techo. Una red dorada.

Al otro lado de la red yacía un hombre... no... un niño. No podía ser mayor de 15 años. Su cabello rubio parecía opaco y descuidado. Estaba pálido, como si no hubiera estado al sol durante meses. Respiró hondo, parecía dolerle.

Cuando entramos en la habitación, intentó ponerse de pie. Cayó varias veces intentándolo, aparentemente no estaba acostumbrado a estar de pie. Cuando finalmente logró levantarse, sus rodillas temblaban, parecía que caería en cualquier momento. Su ceño fruncido por el esfuerzo. Se notaba que estaba tomando cada parte de su energía y determinación evitar caerse.

"Padre..." gruñó débilmente, con desesperación en sus ojos. 

Padre.

La imagen de un hombre alto con cabello rizado y pecas llenó mi mente. Pero... no era solo él. Leía una especie de libro a dos niños idénticos sentados a su lado, una niña un poco mayor con un disfraz de hada garabateando en una libreta no muy lejos. Un adolescente con el pelo rubio y una expresión traviesa estaba parado en una esquina, haciendo algo en su teléfono. Sin embargo, mirando de vez en cuando al hombre y a los niños.

Entró una mujer con el pelo castaño y rizado recogido en una cola de caballo, sosteniendo un plato de brownies.

Inmediatamente el hombre dejó de leer y se puso de pie. Los dos niños idénticos y la niña también saltaron, pero él fue más rápido. El adolescente en la esquina se acercó, claramente TRATANDO de verse genial, pero también claramente queriendo un brownie.

Mi visión avanzo, hacia los brownies, la mujer se los entregó a todos. Luego se volvió hacia mí y me dio un brownie. Vi una mano, MI mano, la extendí y tomé el Brownie.

Yo era parte de esto.

Esto es…

Estas personas son...

Mi familia.

Los gemelos, Tyler y Tyrone.

Mi hermanita Katie.

Mi hermano adolescente, Cameron.

Mamá, papá.

Y yo.

Lester

Lester Papadopoulos.

Recordé quién era y dónde estaba. Traté de luchar. Quería luchar. Pero tenía muy poca energía. Sentí un dolor agudo, como si me hubieran quitado algo, algo importante. Algo que esta causando un dolor insoportable solo por su ausencia, pero la parte que causa el dolor también había sido quitada. Así que solo lograba sentirme

Vacío.

"¡Por favor, padre!" Escuché a Apolo rogar. Regresé a la realidad. Quizás no podía escapar. Quizás no podía salvarme a mí mismo. Pero tal vez podría hacer _algo_.

Si tan solo supiera qué.

Ahora que era un poco más yo mismo (_faltan piezas, rotas, desvanecidas, pero las más importantes aún estaban aquí_) eché un vistazo más de cerca a Apolo. El terror en su rostro era aún peor que la última vez. La última vez, parecía que pensaba que Zeus podía hacerle algo terrible. Esta vez, él sabía que lo haría.

“Padre, yo... por favor, no puedo... ni siquiera puedo recordar la cara de mamá. O... o la voz de Artemisa. Por favor, padre... Sé que fui tonto y vanidoso y desobediente, pero solo... déjame recordarlas. Por favor."

Sentí pena y dolor por esas palabras. No podía recordar mucho acerca de mi familia, pero recordaba lo suficiente, todavía podía SENTIR lo suficiente, sabía que los estaba olvidando, TODAVÍA los estoy olvidando, me dolía mucho más eso que mi alma destrozada.

Todavía recordaba lo idiota que había sido la última vez, pero no pude evitar sentir pena por él. Estábamos en el mismo barco. Lo que sea que haya hecho, no se lo merecía. Ninguno de los dos se lo merecia.

Miré a Zeus, esperando ver una punzada de piedad o arrepentimiento. No me sorprendió cuando su rostro permaneció serio. **“NO ELIJO LOS RECUERDOS QUE PIERDES. SON ELIMINADOS O SUPRIMIDOS PARA QUE LOS RECUERDOS QUE QUEDAN PUEDAN ENTRAR A LA ESENCIA QUE TE QUEDA. DEPENDE DE LA ESENCIA QUE PERDISTE".**

"Pero- ¡pero podrías dejar de tomar mi esencia! ¡Entonces no perdería más recuerdos! - Apolo parloteó desesperadamente.

“**PARA EL CASTIGO QUE TENGO EN MENTE, NECESITAS SER TOTALMENTE INPOTENTE, CON LA CANTIDAD DE ESENCIA MAS PEQUEÑA POSIBLE, PERO AUN EXISTENTE. NO. RECUERDA ESTO, NIÑO. ESTO ES TU CULPA. TU PROBLEMA. ES TU CULPA QUE PIERDAS ESOS RECUERDOS. ME PUSISTE UN UNA SITUACION DONDE NO ME DEJASTE OPCIONES, DEBO HACER ESTO. TU ERES EL CULPABLE.**"

Esto fue demasiado. No podía escapar, no podía pelear, pero aún podía hablar.

"No, no lo es."

Mi voz sonaba extraña por el desuso. Pero resonó por toda la habitación.

La cabeza de Zeus y Apolo se giraron hacia mí, Zeus estaba enojado y Apolo en shock. Tuve la sensación de que Apolo no se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí.

Zeus crepitaba de energía cuando me fulminó con la mirada. No me importaba. Ya había robado la parte de mí que sentía la necesidad de auto preservación. Mientras no se enojará lo suficiente como para dañar a otros, no me importaba lo que me hiciera. De hecho…

Me reí un poco. ¡Hacer enojar a mi captor, molestarlo, de alguna manera sonaba divertido! Estoy seguro de que Cameron lo aprobaría. Siempre amó a los héroes inteligentes que bromeaban con sus enemigos, incluso cuando estaban a punto de morir. Los que se negaron a dar al mal la satisfacción de ver su miedo.

"Me hiciste esto. Le hiciste esto a él. ¿Eres tan cobarde que te niegas a asumir la responsabilidad de tus propias acciones?"

La cara de Zeus se retorció con furia. La electricidad crepitaba a su alrededor. Un rayo golpeó tan cerca de mí que pude sentir los pelos de mi cuello levantarse. 

Apolo me miró boquiabierto, incrédulo. Me preguntaba: ¿alguna vez había visto a alguien protegerlo de su padre? Tal vez eso tenía que ver por qué era tan idiota antes. Esperaba que esas dos que mencionó, su madre y Artemisa, fueran mejores que ESTE imbécil. Por otra parte, sería difícil ser peor.

Zeus no me hizo daño, aunque podía ver que realmente, REALMENTE quería hacerlo.

“**CASI TE EXTINGUES. VAMOS A VER SI PUEDES SER TAN IRRESPETUOSO CUANDO NO HAYA SUFICIENTEMENTE ALMA EN TU CUERPO PARA MANTENERTE VIVO. **"

Volvió a la habitación en la que desperté. Al mirar la caja transparente, pensé que me resultaba familiar. No la había visto antes de ser secuestrado, pero se que por algo me es familiar.

Mientras me recostaba bruscamente en el contenedor y comenzaba a dormirme, seguí pensando en eso.

Lo recordé en mis ultimos momentos de conciencia.

_Oh._

_Es un ataúd ..._


	3. Chapter 3

Oscuridad.

Movimiento.

Pesadez.

El color se difumina

Cerca

Antes de…

La imagenes se vuelven claras.

Paredes, Pisos, Puertas

Todo reluciente.

Se detiene.

Avanza

Pero despacio.

Líneas doradas

Del otro lado

Una mancha de color.

Una figura. 

Una persona.

Un niño.

Joven.

No se mueve.

Acostado en el suelo.

_ <strike>Mal. Esto está mal.</strike> _

El sonido reverbera.

El sonido _<strike> , no cualquier sonido</strike>_ , se aclara.

Gana significado.

**ES LA HORA**

**TE ENVIARE EN ESTE CUERPO MORTAL**

**DEBES DERROTAR A PITON**

**RECLAMA LOS ORACULOS QUE PERDISTE**

**SIN AYUDA DE LOS DIOSES.**

**SOLO SI TIENES ÉXITO**

**SOLO ENTONCES CONSIDERARÉ RESTAURAR TU DIVINIDAD**

**¿CREES QUE MERECES SER ADORADO POR ENCIMA DE MI?**

** RECUERDA ESTO.**

**YO SOY TU PADRE.**

**SOY TU REY.**

**EXISTES GRACIAS A MI**

**QUE SIGAS EXISTIENDO ES POR MI MISERICORDIA**

**DESAFIAME DE NUEVO**

**Y NO HABRÁ OTRA OPORTUNIDAD.**

Algunos espasmos leves. 

Apenas una respuesta.

Apenas una reacción.

Pero el chico está vivo.

**RESPONDEME**.

Un leve gemido.

Más espasmos.

Pero no hay palabras.

Un débil **GRUÑIDO.**

El chico se convierte en destellos de luz.

Débiles destellos de luz.

Apagados. 

Débiles. 

Casi extintos.

Se impulsan hacia adelante.

Entonces-

_Un toque._

Un fragmento de alma es tocado por un alma entera, un alma piadosa.

Obligado, forzado a esta forma mortal.

La esencia ocupa el espacio donde solía haber un alma entera.

Llenando los espacios que dejó la malicia de Zeus

Por su rudeza contra las partes más íntimas de este ser.

Anhelante de estar completo, por las piezas que le faltan a sí mismo

El fragmento lo deja.

Esta otra alma es lo suficientemente parecida.

Se vincula con el recién llegado, usando el alma para llenar los huecos.

Y Lester _despierta_ .

Pero no es solo él.

Apolo también está allí.

Apenas esta consciente. Apolo ha aguantado que su _<strike>mi? </strike>_ esencia sea arrancada lenta, dolorosa, angustiosamente despacio- extraída de él, su conciencia desapareciendo, contrayéndose, hasta que él y sus recuerdos pudieran caber en la esencia que quedaba, repitiendose durante meses. Sin ambrosia. Sin néctar. Solo un visitante.

Zeus. Su _<strike>mi</strike>_ padre. Solo unas cuantas veces. Para extraer más esencia y burlarse. 

Nadie más vino. Nadie más podía hacerlo. 

Todo lo que existía era Apolo, la red y sus recuerdos que se desvanecían lentamente.

Quizás Zeus tenía razón.

Tal vez se merecía esto.

Los rostros del pasado parpadearon.

Dafne. Jacinto

Ambos muertos por su culpa.

Escenas que no podía recordar del todo. 

Personas que debería conocer, pero no podía recordar.

Un hombre con su cuchillo en la garganta de otro, suplicando ayuda.

Las manos alrededor de la garganta de un hombre ahogándose, manteniéndolo bajo el agua mientras luchaba por emerger.

Solo podía sentir un puñado de la culpa, solo lo que aún quedaba en su conciencia.

Entonces, muy al fondo, por debajo de la superficie, escondido bajo capas y capas de distracciones.

de ignorancia voluntaria.

Una fachada tan minuciosa que engañaba incluso al dueño.

Pero ya no más.

Nadie quedaba para contener la marea.

Él no era necesario.

Nadie había venido por él.

¿Le importaría a alguien si se fuera?

Imágenes parpadearon brevemente.

Una mujer con expresión amable, acunándolo contra su pecho.

Su amada madre.

A ella le importaría.

Una joven con fríos ojos plateados, que parecía molesta y exhausta, pero también aliviada.

Su gemela Artemisa (a veces molesta, pero preciosa hermana).

A ellas le importaría.

Las imágenes chisporrotearon, luego murieron.

Desesperadamente, trató de aferrarse a ellos, a las dos personas en su vida que de alguna manera, por alguna razón, TODAVÍA querían estar con él.

Se fueron.

Había justificado su necesidad de continuar existiendo diciéndose una y otra vez que era hermoso, que no podía privar al mundo de su belleza.

Que todos lo amaban, que estarían peor si él se fuera.

Que era una BUENA PERSONA, que merecía estar vivo incluso cuando tantos otros habían dejado de existir.

El castigo de Zeus lo había dejado todo al descubierto.

El mundo no lo necesitaba.

El mundo no lo amaba.

No era una buena persona.

Se habría rendido mucho antes, si no fuera por Artemisa y Leto.

Pero incluso su deseo de existir para ellas, para que no tuvieran que llorar su muerte, se estaba desvaneciendo.

Lo mantuvo vivo durante todos esos meses en esa prisión.

Pero eso era todo.

Y se estaba desvaneciendo junto con sus recuerdos sobre ellas.

_NO_

Me aparté de la conciencia de Apolo, solo un poco. No podía separarme demasiado, o perdería mi sentido del yo otra vez. Pero lo suficiente como para escapar de la espiral en la que estaba atrapado Apolo.

No podía recordar mucho. No podía sentir como debería. Al conectarme con Apolo, me di cuenta de * yo *, que * yo * aún estaba aquí, era solo un fragmento. Solo quedaba un remanente de lo que fui alguna vez.

Pero sabía que Apolo no merecía desaparecer. 

La había jodido, no podía negar eso. Había hecho cosas terribles y PERMITIÓ que sucedieran cosas aún más horribles, cosas de las que incluso ahora no se daba cuenta de lo horrible que fueron.

Pero debajo de todo eso, debajo de su indiferencia, su arrogancia, su egoísmo, su culpa, su tristeza... no éramos tan diferentes.

Me había conectado fácilmente con su alma. Incluso con mi memoria que apenas funcionaba, podía decir que, si bien el alma de Apolo no era mía, debajo de todo, éramos similares donde más importaba. 

Si hubiéramos cambiado de lugar, ¿sería como él y él como yo?

No lo sabia

Pero me dio esperanza.

No veía forma de salvarme, pero tal vez podría salvar a Apolo.

Quizás podría corregir los terribles errores que había visto en sus recuerdos.

Niños luchando hasta la muerte contra monstruos.

La gente maldecida y muerta porque tuvieron la desgracia de estar entre una disputa entre dioses.

Apolo no era inocente de eso.

Pero tampoco era un monstruo.

Podía sentirlo en lo más profundo de mi alma.

Podía ayudar a los niños.

Podía ayudar a los inocentes.

Podría ser una mejor persona.

Y, tal vez... tal vez eso fuera suficiente.

Por ahora, sin embargo, tuve que concentrarme en mantener vivo a Apolo.

Había visto los monstruos que enfrentaría, los peligros que lo esperaban en el mundo mortal.

Sin sus poderes, sin ganas de vivir, sería blanco facil.

Zeus casi había roto su espíritu. Como estaba ahora, Apolo no sobreviviría. 

_Lester...?_

Ah Apolo se había dado cuenta de que todavía estaba aquí.

Lo sentí llegar a mi alma, a los restos de recuerdos que me quedaban.

Abrí la conexión, dejé que viera lo que vi, que sintiera lo que yo sentía. Dejar que perciba sus recuerdos a través de mis ojos.

Y también encontró mis recuerdos. Ni siquiera sabía que aún estaban ahí.

Mamá, trayendo sopa cuando estaba enfermo.

Papá, enseñandome a conducir.

Tyrone y Tyler escondiéndose muy mal durante las escondidas (no les dije que podía verlos detrás de la cortina. Simplemente caminé, dejándolos creer que habían elegido el mejor escondite en el mundo).

Poniéndome de manos y rodillas para darle paseos de Pegaso a Katie (eran un 20% más geniales que los ponis, decía).

Ayudando a Cameron con su tarea, prometiendo ser el mejor hermano mayor y mejor amigo posible para él.

Sentí que se daba cuenta, en el fondo de su alma, que yo también era una persona.

Que no era solo un recipiente.

Que los mortales que había ignorado tan cruelmente, que había desestimado por ser menos importantes que él, que los dioses, se dio cuenta que no éramos tan diferentes como a él le gustaba creer.

La culpa que había tratado tan duro de mantener a raya, de mantener oculta en lo más profundo de su alma, lo sobrepaso.

Había fallado.

Todos habían fallado.

¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta...?

No. Si se dieron cuenta. Simplemente fingieron no hacerlo.

Fue más sencillo de esa manera.

Su desesperación casi me envolvió.

_Soy una persona terrible_

_Merezco esto._

_Merezco algo mucho peor que esto._

_PUEDES ARREGLARLO_, le grité. _ Lo sabes ahora. Puedes cambiar las cosas. Pero no si mueres aquí. Sobrevive. Aprende. Crece. Si crees que eres una persona terrible, entonces conviértete en una mejor. Pero no puedes arreglar tus errores si mueres._

Podía sentirlo recuperarse, cambiar de idea. Pero no era suficiente. Con su propia culpa e inseguridad combinadas con el abuso de Zeus de los últimos meses, no le quedaba suficiente fuerza para sobrevivir. Con tiempo y apoyo, creí que se recuperaría lo suficiente como para defenderse a sí mismo y a los demás. Mientras tuviera algún medio para combatir su depresión, su culpa. Alguien que acallara las voces cuando se volvieran demasiado fuertes, para ayudarlo a luchar contra ellas, hasta que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar solo. Alguien como yo.

No tenía ese tiempo.

¿A través de mis _<strike>Apolo? </strike>_Ojos, vi que Zeus bajaba la mano y <strike> me </strike>recogía, <strike>Apolo,</strike> nosotros. Todo estaba nublado, Apolo y yo todavía nos estábamos adaptando a la presencia del otro.

Entonces Zeus nos envolvió en una luz ardiente.

El dolor fue peor de lo que puedas imaginar. Me quemaba de adentro hacia afuera, la llama de Zeus apuntando al último resto de mi alma. Apolo intentó protegerme, esconderme de la llama ocultando mi alma con la luz de la suya.

No iba a funcionar. Podía sentir la llama tocando el alma de Apolo, haciéndolo gritar. Quizás Zeus no quería que Apolo fuera destruido. Pero no creía que realmente se sacrificara, se interpusiera solo para salvar a un mortal que acaba de conocer.

Había sentido el alma de Apolo.

Lo conocia mejor.

Apolo ardería para proteger a aquellos que le importaban.

No iba a darle esa oportunidad.

Iba a ser destruido. Nada evitaría eso.

Pero primero desharía todo el daño causado por Zeus que pudiera.

Si iba a ser destruido, algo bueno saldría de eso. 

Me sumergí en los recuerdos de Apolo, corriendo contra el tiempo. Quería ayudar a reforzar sus recuerdos positivos, suprimir los de abuso y sufrimiento. No podía. Cualquier cosa que tocara, cualquier cosa con la que interfiriera, corría el riesgo de ser borrada por la llama de Zeus. 

En cambio, busqué sus recuerdos más recientes, los que finalmente lo habían roto. Estos últimos meses no necesitaban ser recordados. Las burlas de Zeus serían en vano. Una punzada de satisfacción me atravesó ante ese pensamiento.

Los encontré rápidamente. Entonces _los toque_

Dolor. Aburrimiento. Desesperación. Y sobretodo

Soledad.

Tanta soledad.

Mi alma se estremeció y contrajo. Dolía casi tanto como las llamas. No es de extrañar que Apolo casi se hubiera rendido, si este era el dolor emocional que había sufrido en todo ese tiempo. Aguanté. Zeus quería borrarme de la existencia? Bien. También borraría parte del dolor que causó.

Apolo sintió lo que estaba haciendo. Estábamos conectados. Él conocía mi plan.

Sentí mi - no, **su**. No existiría mucho más, todo era suyo ahora - boca abierta mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. 

"Por favor", dijo con voz áspera, con la voz ronca por el desuso. “Por favor solo… solo déjalo en paz. Mátame si quieres. Pero deja a Lester solo. Esto no es su culpa. No merece este castigo. Por favor."

Zeus simplemente lo fulminó con una mirada fría, las llamas se intensificaron. **"RECUERDA. ESTO ES TU CULPA. TU CASTIGO.**

Estaba culpando a Apolo por mi destino, por la crueldad que me estaba infligiendo.

_No eres responsable de esto_, pensé en Apolo. _Zeus lo es, y solo Zeus. No dejes que otros se desliguen de su propia crueldad._

_Solo cuéntale a mi familia lo que pasó. Por favor._

Tenía la sensación de que, si pudiera, Apolo estaría sollozando. _ Lo hare. Lo prometo._

Había terminado con mi trabajo. No podía dejar que Apolo enfrentara las llamas por más tiempo. Ya podía sentir cómo me quemaban, incendiando los recuerdos que había dejado atrás. Quemando a través de las epifanías que Apolo había experimentado mientras estaba conectado a mi alma. Todo lo que la llama pensaba era yo, en todas las partes que creía podía esconderme, se quemaban. 

Apolo no recordaría esto. No veía cómo podía cumplir su promesa. Ni siquiera recordaría que yo existía. Pero tenía que creer en él. Tenía que creer que volvería a darse cuenta, se daría cuenta del valor de los mortales. Que podia luchar a través de la fachada que levantó, a través de su propia culpa, dolor y arrogancia. 

Hice todo lo que pude.

Salí de la protección de Apolo, hacia las llamas. Apolo trató de envolverme nuevamente en un intento inútil y desesperado por salvarme. No le permitiría que lo hiciera. Ya se había lastimado lo suficiente tratando de salvarme. Fue mi turno de salvarlo.

A lo lejos, sentí a Zeus arrojar a Apolo fuera del Olimpo, las llamas aún fluían de su cuerpo mientras quemaban las últimas cenizas de mi conciencia.

Había ayudado a salvar a alguien.

Había ayudado...

YO…

... 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a ArtJunkyard por crear este AU y revisar el capítulo! Habia planeado esto hace un tiempo, pero me distraje un poco. Nunca planee que todo terminara TAN mal para Lester, amo los finales felices.

Movimiento.

Arrastrado de vuelta.

Invocado, pieza por pieza.

Unido a la perfección.

¿Reparando…me?

Yo.

Yo existía

_Yo existía!_

¿Pero quién era * yo *?

A medida que se juntaban más piezas, me sumergí en mí mismo.

Gente destelló frente a mí. Dos niños y una niña riendo y corriendo mientras los perseguía, fingiendo ser el Monstruo de las cosquillas. Cogí a uno de los niños y le hice cosquillas sin piedad. Haciéndolo reír y pedir ayuda. Mi audición estaba mal, distorsionada. Me concentré, agudizando mi oído, esforzándome por escuchar. 

"-Ter! ¡Ayuda, Tyrone! Ja-Ja-Ja-” colapso en un ataque de risa. 

Tyrone? 

El segundo niño apareció en la escena, tratando de rescatar al primer niño. "¡Te rescataré, Tyler!", Gritó valientemente. 

Me dolían las mejillas de tanto sonreír. Una sensación cálida brotó dentro de mí. Tyrone y Tyler... los amaba. Los _amaba_ _mucho_. Aflojé un poco mi agarre, permitiendo que los gemelos escaparan.

Sentí algo abrazando mi espalda. Sin embargo, no tuve tiempo de pensar _quien _era.

Las manos atacaron mi estómago. Me reí y me reí, incapaz de defenderme. Los papeles habían cambiado. Al Monstruo de las cosquillas le hacían cosquillas.

Los niños celebraron: "¡Atrapalo, Katie!"

Estiré la cabeza. Una niña que llevaba un tutú y una tiara me saludó con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro mientras me hacía cosquillas con alegría.

"¡Soy la Princesa Monstruo de las cosquillas!", grito. "¡Eres mi esclavo monstruo de las cosquillas ahora!" Ella miro a los dos niños con una sonrisa malvada. "Ooh~ veo una nueva presa~"

_Uh Oh_

Los niños CORRIERON. Con una sonrisa, Katie y yo corrimos tras ellos.

Una nueva escena se atravesó, exigiendo atención. 

Le deje acercarse.

Un chico de cabello rubio, mayor que los otros dos, se sentó frente a mí. Parecía de unos diez años. 

Se veía retraído. Distante. Cauteloso. Como si ya hubiera pasado por esto antes, y supiera que se repetiría. 

Una mujer alta que no reconocí estaba parada en la esquina, observando todo.

"Entonces, ¿qué te gustaría hacer?" Una voz junto a mi hablo. Gire un poco. La voz pertenecía a un hombre alto con cabello rizado y un rostro amable.

_¡Papá!_

Este... este era mi papá. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? 

Mi yo pasado no estaba tan cautivado con mi papá como mi yo actual, desafortunadamente. Mis ojos volvieron al chico.

Él retrocedió y murmuró, sin parecer querer mirar ninguno de nosotros.

Las cosas se difuminaron ligeramente.

Estaba en casa con el niño (¿_el niño? Sabía su nombre. Lo sabía. Entonces, ¿por qué no podía recordarlo? Por favor, déjame recordar..._). Se paseó, tratando de parecer casual, pero noté cómo sus ojos seguían volviendo a las puertas, como si fueran rutas de escape.

"Cameron?" Escuché mi voz gritar (_Cameron, sí, ¡ese era su nombre!_)

Se sobresaltó un poco. Le di una pequeña sonrisa, con suerte lo calmaría.

"Iba a jugar Mario Kart", le dije. "¿Quieres?"

Su rostro se iluminó. "Sí", dijo en voz baja. Aun así, era más fuerte que los murmullos con los que solía contestar. "Sí, me gustaría".

Jugamos algunas rondas. Cameron tuvo algunos problemas en las primeras pistas, pero pronto se acostumbró. Eso no quería decir que pudiera vencerme, por supuesto, estaba años de práctica por encima de él, pero siempre fue capaz de estar entre los cinco primeros.

"¿Se divierten?" Una voz jovial interrumpió. Miré por encima de mi hombro. 

La mujer me devolvió la sonrisa, el cariño brillando en sus ojos azules. Solo estar cerca de ella me hacia sentir cálido y seguro.

_Mamá._

"¿Les importa si me uno?", Continuó. La sonrisa parecía menos cálida y maternal, ahora era más malvada. 

Mierda.

Le di un control.

Cameron miró confundido mi expresión. “¿Qué pasa con esa cara? Parece que tu gato acaba de morir. "

"Ya verás", gemí. 

Oh y él lo HIZO. Mamá era un DEMONIO, que hacía que los corredores avanzaran hacia el peligro, hacía jugadas maestras y esquivaba todo lo que Cameron y yo podíamos lanzarle. 

Cameron la miró con asombro mientras terminaba la partida (Ella llego en primer lugar, por supuesto). "¿Cómo... cómo hizo eso?" 

"Ha estado jugando Mario Kart por más tiempo de lo que yo he estado vivo", me reí entre dientes. "¿Que esperabas?"

"¿Le has ganado alguna vez?", Preguntó. Sacudí mi cabeza. "No. Sin embargo, no tengo oponentes vivos con quien practicar, solo los NPC. ¿Quieres ayudarme a ponerle fin a su reinado del terror?"

Le tendí una mano. Él la estrecho, el fuego ardía en sus ojos. En los ojos de mi **nuevo **hermano. "Hagámoslo."

Tomó AÑOS de práctica, pero finalmente vencimos a mamá en una carrera. Okey, nos unimos contra ella, pero, aun así, GANAMOS. 

La visión terminó. Eso estuvo bien. Recordaba quién era y quién era mi familia. 

Pero... ¿dónde estaba ahora? ¿Por qué _la_ había olvidado en primer lugar?

Abrí los ojos.

Tres personas estaban paradas frente a mí, sus ojos llenos de alivio y alegría. No reconocí a dos de ellos: el adolescente de piel oscura o la adolescente más pálida y joven a su lado.

Pero al último...

Parecía de mi edad, pero sentí, no, lo SABÍA, que era mucho, mucho más viejo que yo. Él brillaba ligeramente en la oscuridad, haciendo brillar su expresión. Vi el mismo alivio en sus ojos como lo vi en el de los demás, pero también tristeza y una profunda y punzante culpa.

Apolo. 

Todo volvió de golpe. Zeus, el secuestro, el castigo de Apolo y mi destrucción.

Pero si lo que recordaba estaba bien... si realmente había sido destruido. ¿Entonces…?

"¿Cómo?" Me sobresalté un poco. Esa era definitivamente mi voz, pero hablar se sentía... diferente. Como si mis pensamientos se hubieran escuchado.

Empecé de nuevo. "¿Cómo... cómo sigo aquí?"

Apolo habló. “Me encontré con tu madre mientras estaba en una misión. Ella pensó que yo era tú. Antes de eso, solo asumí que este cuerpo era un recipiente vacío, una prisión que Zeus había creado para mí. Fue entonces cuando descubrí la verdad. Que Zeus era más cruel de lo que había imaginado".

Respiró hondo, como preparándose para lo que estaba a punto de decir. "Me encontré con tu madre en la calle. No la reconocí, por supuesto. Pero ella me reconoció. Me di cuenta de lo que Zeus había hecho".

Se movió incómodo, sin mirarme a los ojos. “No podía quedarme. No podía hacerle eso a ella. Pretende ser su hijo. Ser tú. Le prometí que volvería. Y escape".

"Rompí esa promesa".

Mi ceño se frunció. ¿Qué quería decir? ¿No podía simplemente ir con ella ahora? Había algo que no estaba entendiendo...

Apolo levantó la vista y vio mi confusión. Su rostro se desplomo en la miseria, la comprensión inundo sus ojos. "No te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad?"

"¿Darme cuenta de que?" No creo que quisiera saberlo, pero NECESITABA saberlo.

“No podía ayudarte. Necesitaba vencer a algunas personas malas, y no tenía idea de por dónde empezar a arreglarte, incluso si PODÍA. Esperaba que, volviendo a estar en buenos términos con Zeus, sería suficiente para convencerlo de que restaurara mi divinidad y que te devolviera a tu cuerpo. Pero no funcionó”.

Su expresión se hundió aún más, la luz a su alrededor parpadeaba como una vela en el viento. "Ayudé a detener a los emperadores y matar a Piton, pero tu cuerpo fue destruido en el proceso".

Debería haberme sorprendido. Pero no lo hice. Sabía esto. Simplemente no había querido aceptarlo. Pero eso todavía no explicaba...

“¿Cómo estoy aquí? Zeus dijo que iba a destruir totalmente mi alma. Y enserio se SENTÍA como si lo hubiera hecho ".

Apolo hizo una mueca, el asco se filtró en su voz. “Mi padre TRATÓ de destruir tu alma. Y para los estándares grecorromanos, lo hizo. Ni siquiera un dios podía haberla restaurado".

Él sonrió de lado. "Los magos egipcios, por otro lado ..."

Eché un vistazo más de cerca a los otros dos adolescentes. Parecían tener rasgos vagamente egipcios.

Apolo continuó. “Le conté a algunos de mis amigos lo que sabía de tu situación. Afortunadamente, habían escuchado que estos dos habían restaurado un alma destruida antes. Mis amigos me pusieron en contacto con ellos: Carter y Sadie Kane."

El chico, Carter, supuse, se hizo cargo. “Las almas de las personas a menudo se destruyen en la mitología egipcia. Si el corazón de alguien es malvado, su alma es alimento para Ammit el Devorador...

"Perrito adorable", la chica - Sadie - interrumpió.

Carter la fulminó con la mirada por un momento, luego continuó como si nada hubiera pasado. “-Pero a veces surge evidencia de la inocencia de la persona, y papá necesita revertir el castigo. Ahí es donde entra la _sheut_ .

"Sheut?" Nunca había oído hablar de eso antes. 

"Sombra. Básicamente es una copia de respaldo del alma. Uno de mis amigos tenía parte de su alma devorada, pero pudimos restaurarla usando su _sheut_ . Encontrarlo fue la parte difícil ".

"Pero si es mi sombra, ¿no debería estar unida a mi cuerpo?", Pregunté confundido. Había repasado mi mitología griega, pero estas cosas egipcias eran nuevas para mí.

"Bueno, a veces. Mi amigo, el que tenía su alma parcialmente destruida, su nombre es Bes, en realidad escondió su _sheut _ en una interpretación del pasado. Sin embargo, es un dios, así que ese tipo de cosas es normal para él. No estábamos del todo seguros de dónde buscar la tuya, no es como si hubieras sabido cómo ocultarla. Afortunadamente no tuvimos que buscar muy lejos”.

¿Dónde tendría yo...?

Oh. 

Por supuesto.

Miré a Apolo. “Dejé mi _sheut_ contigo, ¿no? No con mi cuerpo, sino contigo.”

Tiene sentido. Al final, intenté TAN DURO transmitirle a Apolo lo que necesitaba saber. Que nosotros los mortales también éramos personas. Y también quería proteger a Apolo, protegerlo de su propia depresión y culpa. Quería orientarlo, estar entre las voces de su cabeza.

Supongo que, en cierto modo, lo había conseguido.

Apolo asintió, con gratitud brillando en sus ojos. “Comencé a recordar pequeños fragmentos de cuando nos fusionamos. Solo pequeños trozos aquí y allá. Ni siquiera sabía si eran REALES, pero algo me decía que no los ignorara. Entonces, recordé algo. Me estaba ahogando en depresión, listo para rendirme y desaparecer. Entonces te escuché gritar "NO". Y tú ayudaste de alguna manera. En ese momento no recordaba lo que había hecho exactamente, solo que habías compartido parte de ti conmigo. Fue entonces cuando descubrimos que te uniste a mi alma."

Me sonrió, aunque detecté una pizca de tristeza en sus ojos. “Desde allí fue bastante fácil restaurar tu alma. Carter y Sadie simplemente hicieron un _shabti_ , una figura tuya hecha de arcilla, ataron tu _sheut_ a ella y le realizaron un hechizo de ejecución inversa. Todo tomó menos de una hora.”

Eso explicaba cómo estaba aquí ahora. Pero esa tristeza en los ojos de Apolo...

"Hay más que eso, ¿no?"

Apolo se rio suavemente. "Me conoces demasiado bien. Por supuesto que sí. Viste en mi alma, me conoces mejor que yo."

Cerró los ojos por un momento. “Te llevaste ciertos recuerdos cuando fuiste destruido. Recuerdos que me robaste en un esfuerzo por deshacer parte del daño emocional que mi padre había infligido durante el encierro. Deshacer su aniquilación trajo esos recuerdos de vuelta. Todos ellos. Todo lo que hizo, todo lo que hiciste, todo lo que me di cuenta durante esos preciosos momentos cuando éramos uno. Lo he estado revisando todo mientras esperábamos a que despertaras. "

Contuvo el aliento, tembloroso. “Yo... olvidé lo que aprendí. Conscientemente, al menos. Pero creo que inconscientemente recordé lo que me habías mostrado. Sobre cómo importan los mortales. Rompiste mi indiferencia e incluso después de que me olvidé de ti, de lo que sucedió, las grietas en mi fachada se quedaron. Reaprendí lo que me enseñaste. No creo que hubiera sucedido tan rápido si no fuera por ti. Gracias. Solo desearía, desearía poder ayudarte tanto como tú me ayudaste a mí. "

Él ya me había ayudado. Apolo había buscado una manera de traerme de regreso, incluso cuando debería haber sido imposible. Sin embargo, la forma en que lo dijo, como si lo que había hecho no fuera suficiente, confirmó mi sospecha.

“Estoy muerto, ¿no? No solo sin cuerpo, sino realmente muerto. "

Apolo asintió disculpándose. "Podía restaurar tu alma, pero reparar tu cuerpo estaba más allá de mi poder y del suyo".

No me sorprendió. Estaba preparado para ser aniquilado cuando Zeus prendió fuego a mi alma. Al menos estar muerto es mejor que estar destruido.

Pero eso significaba...

Una sensación de vacío llenó mi estómago (a pesar de que ya ni siquiera TENÍA estomago). "Nunca más volveré a ver a mi familia, ¿verdad?"

Apolo se estremeció. “Lo... lo siento. Es mi culpa que no tengas un cuerpo al que regresar. Tal vez si hubiera sido más cuidadoso, o más rápido, o hubiera practicado más, o ALGO, tu cuerpo aún estaría intacto. "

Sacudí mi cabeza. “¿Cuántas veces necesito decirte? Esto es culpa de Zeus, NO TUYA. Él es el que me arrastró a esto. Te culpas lo suficiente por las cosas que has hecho. No te culpes por las acciones de los demás ".

"Solo por favor. Mantén la promesa que hiciste. Cuida de mi familia ¿por mí? Eso es todo lo que pido.”

Apolo rio. Sonaba a llanto. "No tengo el mejor historial con las promesas".

"Tal vez no. Pero sé que cumplirás esta.”

Apolo asintió con la cabeza. No creo que él confiara en sí mismo para hablar.

Tomé una respiración profunda. No es que lo necesitara, sin pulmones y todo, pero la acción me calmó un poco. "Entonces, ¿qué me pasara ahora?"

"Ahora, supongo que te llevo al inframundo para ser juzgado".

¿Juzgado?

“¿Juzgado por quién? ¿Por qué me juzgan?

“Si has vivido una buena vida y has sido una buena persona. No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que lograrás entrar a los Campos Elíseos. "

"¿Elíseos?"

“Es básicamente el equivalente griego del cielo. Es un lugar agradable, como una de esas comunidades cerradas que es popular entre los mortales mayores ".

No tenía dudas de que lo era, pero... "Mi familia no estará allí".

"Todavía están vivos, así que no".

Estaba feliz de que todavía estuvieran vivos y bien, pero quería estar CON ellos, crecer con ellos. 

No siempre podemos tener lo que queremos.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Atravesé las Puertas de los Campos Elíseos.

No había esperado mucho para ser juzgado. Al parecer, Apolo habia usado sus influencias. Estaba agradecido, pero me sentí mal por todos los demás que todavía esperaban en la fila, muchos de ellos merecían los Elíseos tanto o más que yo.

El juicio tampoco había tardado mucho. Realmente no debería haberme sorprendido. Tenía solo dieciséis años y no había tenido una vida muy emocionante. Una buena vida, pero no una que demoraba mucho ver. Los jueces declararon por unanimidad que yo era apto para los Eliseos y me dejaron pasar.

Paseé por los campos durante unas horas. El lugar era hermoso, con enormes castillos y villas y hermosos jardines. La gente era muy amigable. Me invitaron a unirme a varios picnics y barbacoas a pesar de que era un completo desconocido.

Los rechacé a todos. Yo solo... no podía soportar ver a tanta gente feliz o participar en conversaciones casuales. No entonces.

"¡¿Apolo?!"

Miré alrededor. ¿Apolo había decidido visitarme? ¿Podía él incluso hacer eso? 

No vi ninguna señal del dios de cabello dorado. En cambio, un chico de cabello rubio se paró frente a mí, boquiabierto.

Yo fruncí el ceño. ¿Era alguien a quien Apolo había conocido en mi cuerpo?

"Lo siento, no sé quién eres".

El adolescente parecía perturbado. “¿No me recuerdas? ¿Jason Grace?” 

Sacudí mi cabeza. “No soy Apolo. Soy el niño que Zeus secuestró para servir como títere de carne para Apolo.” 

Ahora Jason parecía REALMENTE perturbado. "Su QUÉ!"

“Me secuestró de mi familia y destruyó mi alma, pieza por pieza, hasta que mi cuerpo estuvo lo suficientemente vacío. Luego metio el alma de Apolo y prendió fuego a lo que quedaba de mi alma hasta que fue totalmente aniquilada —dije con naturalidad.

Jason me miró, con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados. Hizo algunos ruidos ahogados antes de finalmente recuperar el poder del habla. "¡¿Mi padre hizo eso ?!"

Hice una mueca. "Sí. Él apesta."

Jason guardó silencio por un momento, parecía procesar mis palabras. "Espera, si él aniquiló tu alma, ¿cómo estás aquí?"

"Apolo se enteró de lo que me pasó y encontró personas que pudieron restaurar mi alma, pero no mi cuerpo".

"Oh."

Nos quedamos allí, incómodos, por un momento, hasta que mi PROPIO cerebro terminó de procesar las palabras de Jason. "Espera, ¿Zeus es tu padre?"

Jason asintió con la cabeza. "Sí. Bueno, Júpiter. Soy romano. Perdón por... ya sabes. "

“No es tu culpa, hombre. Es su culpa que yo haya pasado por esto, y de nadie más.” 

"Todavía…"

Sacudí mi cabeza. "NO. Estoy harto de que Apolo se culpe a el mismo. No necesito que lo hagas también."

Jason se animó un poco. “¿Cómo está él? ¿Derrotó a los emperadores? ¿Es un dios otra vez?” 

“Parecía estar bien cuando lo vi. Triste y culpable por lo que me pasó, pero por lo demás está bien. Detuvo a los emperadores y mató a Piton, quien quiera que sea. Y sí, es un dios otra vez."

Jason dejó escapar un suspiro. "Eso es un alivio. Sólo espero…"

"¿Espero qué?"

“Yo... sabía que iba a morir cuando ayudaba a Apolo en su búsqueda. Quería asegurarme de hacer una diferencia antes de que pasara. Le pedí que prometiera que recordaría lo que era ser humano cuando volviera a ser dios."

Este niño – HUBIERA DESEADO haberlo conocido cuando los dos estábamos vivos. Hubiéramos sido grandes amigos, estaba seguro.

"Lo recordara", le aseguré a Jason. “Sé que lo hace. Me di cuenta de la forma en que me habló de sus amigos. No lo olvidará.” 

Jason me devolvió la sonrisa. "Me alegro."

Caminamos alrededor del lago por un rato. Mis ojos seguían a la deriva, hacia las islas en el medio.

Jason habló. "Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?"

Dejé de caminar. Jason había hecho la pregunta en la que había estado evitando pensar. “No lo sé. Este lugar es encantador, pero no es mi casa. Quiero volver a mi hogar,con mamá, papá, Tyrone, Tyler, Katie y Cameron...

Contuve un sollozo. Había pasado tanto, que había logrado evitar pensar en mi familia, pensar en lo que EXACTAMENTE significaba estar muerto. Pero ahora que había tenido tiempo de procesarlo, todo se desbordó.

Nunca volvería a jugar a las escondidas con los gemelos otra vez.

Nunca asistiría al recital de baile de Katie.

Nunca volvería a vencer a Cameron en Mario Kart.

Nunca volvería a ser aplastado por mamá en Mario Kart.

Nunca volvería a ver películas con papá.

Tal vez podría volver a verlos eventualmente cuando murieran (lo que espero no sea pronto), pero para entonces todos habrían crecido y vivido una vida plena sin mí.

Jason me miró con simpatía. “También tengo personas que extraño. Gente que estoy esperando. Aunque como son semidioses, probablemente no tendré que esperar mucho. No tenemos la mejor tasa de supervivencia ".

"Yo... yo solo", mis ojos se dirigieron magnéticamente a las islas en medio del lago. ¿Que eran? “Solo ... quiero estar vivo de nuevo. Para verlos de nuevo."

Jason miró las islas por un momento. "¿Quieres volver?"

¿Volver?

"¿Puedo hacer eso?", Pregunté, con esperanza.

Jason asintió con la cabeza. “Las almas que se consideran dignas de los Eliseos tienen la opción de renacer. Si renacen tres veces y se las juzga dignas de los campos las tres veces, pueden entrar a las Islas de Blest, a esas islas de allí." Jason hizo un gesto hacia las islas que ambos habíamos estado mirando.

"Podría volver..." dije aturdido.

"Sí, pero debes estar SEGURO de que es lo que quieres", me dijo advirtiendo. “Te bañas en el río Lete para renacer, borrando todos tus recuerdos. No hay vuelta atrás en ese punto. No tienes idea de dónde terminarás o cuáles serán tus condiciones. Es posible que no consigas entrar a los Eliseos la próxima vez. Podrías ser sentenciado a los Campos de Asfódelos o a los Campos de Castigo por toda la eternidad. Es muy, MUY improbable que alguna vez vuelvas a cruzarte con tu familia, y no los reconocerías si lo hicieras”.

Jason tenía razón. Lo sensato sería que me quedara aquí hasta que mi familia finalmente muriera y los conociera. Me habría perdido MUCHO, pero me garantizaría volver a verlos.

No tenía ganas de ser precavido.

La posibilidad de volver a ver a mi familia era muy pequeña, pero iba a aprovecharla.

"¿Dónde está el río Lete?", Le pregunté a Jason.

Frunció el ceño, pero señaló. Comencé a caminar en la dirección que me había indicado. Jason caminó conmigo. 

"¿Estás seguro? Podrías quedarte y pensar en esto un rato. No hay límite de tiempo ".

Sacudí mi cabeza. “Es tonto, idiota y estúpido apresurarme en esto, lo sé. Pero me siento estúpido, idiota y tonto en este momento ".

Jason se rio. "A veces vale la pena ser un poco tonto".

Nos detuvimos en la orilla del río.

"Bueno, supongo que esto es un adiós", dijo Jason, sonriendo tristemente. 

"Sí, supongo que eso es". 

Jason dudó por un momento, luego me dio un fuerte abrazo. “Verás a tu familia otra vez. Y esto no es un adiós. Te veré de nuevo la segunda vez que entres a los campos. Estaré esperando."

Le devolví el abrazo. Me hubiera gustado estar con él un poco más de tiempo, pero no podía esperar más, sabiendo que había un camino de regreso al mundo mortal. Simplemente no podía. "Estoy deseando que llegue".

Jason se rio. "Espero que no lo tomes a mal, pero no quiero volver a verte aquí por mucho tiempo".

Le sonreí a mi nuevo amigo, luego me di la vuelta y entre en las aguas de Lete.

Se sentía cálido y acogedor y... ¿en que estaba pensando? 

No importaba, ¿verdad?

_No olvides a tu familia._

Me sobresalté ¿Mi familia?

_Tyrone, Tyler, Katie, Cameron, Mamá, Papá._

Sus caras invadieron mi visión. Me aferré a ellos incluso cuando todo lo demás se desvanecia.

_Por favor, solo déjame verlos de nuevo._

_Por favor…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenia la mayoria de esto planeado, pero que Lester conociera a Jason se me ocurrio mientras escribia el capitulo, y una vez que tuve la idea, TENÍA que ponerlo. Realmente creo que serían grandes amigos si hubieran tenido la oportunidad de conocerce.


	5. Chapter 5

##  Yo y mi familia

por Ryan Lester Papadopoulos

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Ryan Lester Papadopoulos (obviamente, lo acabo de escribir) y tengo diez años. Tengo ojos azules como mi mamá y cabello rizado como ella también, pero mi sonrisa viene de mi papá. Tengo el pelo rubio, lo ques es un poco extraño porque mis padres lo tienen castaño. Dijeron que debe ser un rasgo recesivo y que aprendería más sobre lo que eso significa en unos años.

En cuanto a lo que me gusta hacer, bueno, me gusta jugar a Mario Kart. Mi hermano mayor Cameron (bueno, el segundo mayor técnicamente, lo explicare despues) es REALMENTE bueno. Nunca he podido ganarle. ¡Aunque me falta poco!. Todavía estoy a MILLAS de vencer a mamá. Ella vence a Cameron la mayor parte del tiempo, así que NO tengo ninguna posibilidad de ganarle. Cameron dijo que cuando mejore un poco, deberíamos formar un equipo y derrotarla juntos. Estoy ansioso por eso, ¡quiero borrar esa sonrisa de su cara!

Cameron es mucho mayor que yo, de hecho, unos dieciséis años mayor. De hecho, fue adoptado, lo que aparentemente trató de usar como una excusa para no hacer los deberes cuando era más joven. No sé por qué pensó que eso funcionaría, porque nunca lo hizo. Es mejor para hacer las tareas domésticas ahora que es un adulto, pero su departamento aún no es la cosa más limpia del mundo.

También me gusta el tiro con arco y cantar. Sé que el tiro con arco es algo inusual, pero el tío Ollie me dejó probarlo. Soy REALMENTE bueno en eso, logre darle a una diana a 100 pies solo con una semana de practica. El tío Ollie es un experto en tiro con arco, así que me enseña dos veces por semana. ¡Dice que soy tan bueno que hasta podría llegar a los Juegos Olímpicos algún día!

Oh sí, el tío Ollie no es TÉCNICAMENTE mi tío, solo lo llamamos así. Él solo aparecio poco antes de que yo naciera. Creo que mamá quería adoptarlo, pero como ya tiene padres (aunque su papá apesta. Según he oído), se convirtió en tío.

El tío Ollie también me dio algunas lecciones de canto. Su voz es MÁGICA, ¡no puedes dejar de escuchar cuando está cantando! Mi voz no es tan buena como la de él, pero estoy mejorando y DESTRUYO A TODOS en el karaoke.

Sin embargo, a veces tiene una mirada extraña cuando me ve, como si le recordara a alguien. Solo me sonríe con cariño cada vez que lo veo haciéndolo. 

Creo que le recuerdo a mi hermano técnicamente mayor. Mencioné esto antes cuando hablaba de Cameron, ¿recuerdas? - Lester Desapareció hace unos doce años, dos años antes de que yo naciera. Nadie sabe lo que le pasó. Él desapareció de nuestra casa un día sin dejar rastro. Toda mi familia estaba completamente devastada. Fue declarado muerto un año después. El tío Ollie llegó a ser parte de nuestra familia en ese momento. Aparentemente conocía a Lester de... algo. Nunca me dan buenas respuestas sobre eso en realidad. Pero Ollie prometió estar siempre allí para nosotros.

Lester se parecía mucho a mí segun dice mi familia. Me parezco, excepto por el pelo rubio. Era un GRAN hermano mayor. Le daba paseos en la espalda a mis otros hermanos y jugaba a fingir con ellos, les leía cuentos antes de acostarse y, en general, los cuidaba. Él y Cameron también eran muy cercanos, probablemente porque tenían una edad cercana. Era solo dos años mayor que Cameron. Aparentemente, él y Cameron incluso pudieron formar equipo y poner fin al reinado de terror de mamá en Mario Kart, al menos temporalmente. Espero que Cameron y yo podamos hacer lo mismo.

Ojalá pudiera haberlo conocido. Él suena realmente asombroso. Aunque nunca lo conoci, me siento extrañamente conectado con él. Tal vez sea porque mis padres me dieron su nombre como segundo nombre, tal vez porque crecí escuchando todo sobre él, pero siento que lo conocía muy, muy bien. Tambien cuando escucho historias que lo involucran, puedo imaginar EXACTAMENTE lo que sucedió. Es extraño, siempre es desde la perspectiva de Lester, lo que desorienta un poco, porque no soy tan alto como él, todavía no. ¡Pero lo sere!

Ollie no es el único que actúa extraño a mi alrededor. Cameron a veces me da estas extrañas miradas de reojo cuando piensa que no estoy mirando, y papá también. Le pregunté a mamá una vez, cuando ELLA me dio la misma mirada. Me sonrió misteriosamente y me contó algo que su propia madre le había dicho: Cualquier cosa que perdieras, sin importar lo que sea, siempre aparecería de una forma u otra. A menudo cuando menos lo esperas.

Le pregunté si eso también se aplicaba a Lester. Y ella dijo que sí, incluso para él. Sentí que debería saber de qué estaba hablando...

Veamos, he enumerado a mamá, papá, Cameron, Lester, Ollie- ¡oh! ¡Todavía no he mencionado a mis otros tres hermanos!

Tengo tres hermanos más: Katie, Tyrone y Tyler.

Katie acaba de cumplir dieciocho años hace unos meses. En realidad, está en la universidad ahora. Todos hacemos video llamadas con ella varias veces a la semana. La extraño. Solía leerme cuentos antes de dormir cuando era más pequeño, después de que Cameron se mudó, pero antes de que pudiera leer cuentos complicados por mi cuenta.

También es una gran cantante y bailarina. Ella es la que me presentó el karaoke. No creo que ella esperara que yo fuera tan bueno cantando, ¡pero no se queja! A veces ella baila las canciones que yo canto. ¡Es muy divertido!

Tyrone y Tyler son gemelos y alborotadores. Ambos tienen dieciséis, seis años mayores que yo, pero mamá a menudo dice que soy más maduro que ellos. Definitivamente puedo ver eso. Se han escabullido y jugado bromas antes, y siempre tengo que ser el maduro y detenerlos, igual creo que los ayude unas cuantas veces. (Me sobornaron con cartas de Pokémon).

No recibo las mismas miradas de Katie, Tyrone y Tyler que del resto de mi familia. Creo que es porque no recuerdan a Lester, ¿estoy bastante seguro de que tiene algo que ver con eso? Es un poco triste en realidad. Amaban tanto a Lester, pero su recuerdo de él se debilita. A Tyrone y Tyler les cuesta especialmente recordarlo. Tenían solo cuatro años cuando desapareció y sus recuerdos de esa edad son bastante tenues. Katie no está mucho mejor. Tenía seis años, por lo que sus recuerdos son un poco más claros, pero no mucho mejores.

Los encontré a los tres hace un par de años acurrucados en mi habitación (solía ser de Lester, pero la renovaron una vez que tuve la edad suficiente para dormir solo). Lloraban por una vieja foto familiar, la última tomada antes de que Lester desapareciera. Les pregunté si estaban llorando porque extrañaban a Lester, y me dijeron que ese era el problema. NO lo extrañaban. No como deberían. Que debería sentirse como si hubiera un agujero en la familia, un lugar vacío donde solía estar, y ahora simplemente... ya no estaba. Que parecía que nuestra familia estaba completa. Como si no hubiera alguien perdido.

No podía decir que sabía por lo que estaban pasando. No lo hacía y todavía no. Nunca conocí a Lester, por mucho que quisiera. Desde mi percepción, nuestra familia SIEMPRE ha estado completa, solo con la sombra de un ser querido desaparecido en el fondo. Pero sabía que no deberían sentirse mal.

Los abracé a los tres y les dije que Lester no querría que estuvieran tristes. Que estaría feliz por que siguieron con sus vidas y son felices. Que no tenían nada por lo que sentirse culpables.

Tal vez fue extraño poner palabras en la boca de alguien que nunca había conocido, pero en ese momento, estaba absolutamente seguro de que tenía razón sobre lo que él diría. Todavía estoy seguro.

Todos me devolvieron el abrazo y lloraron un poco, luego me dieron las gracias. Solo hemos hablado de ese día unas cuantas veces desde entonces, pero tengo la sensación de que quedará grabado en sus recuerdos como lo esta grabado en los mios.

¡Así que esa es mi familia! No sé qué haría sin ellos, y espero no tener que averiguarlo nunca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entonces, si no quedo totalmente claro, Lester renació de inmediato en su propia familia. Las moiras vieron la situación de Lester y dijeron 'sí, él no merece tanto dolor y miseria, demosle una ayuda'.
> 
> Puse una referencia a la propia historia de Papadopoulos Fam AU de Baguette_Me_Not, El sol no puede brillar sin oscuridad. https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227948/chapters/43126244. Encaja muy bien con el tema de este capítulo.
> 
> Ah, y para ser claros, los rasgos Apolonisticos de Lester NO significan que sea un hijo de Apolo. Es el hijo de Susan y Thomas de principio a fin. Cuando hizo esa fusión con Apolo, parte de la esencia de Apolo se le quedó pegada, haciéndolo funcionalmente similar a un semidiós, a pesar de que técnicamente es solo un mortal que puede ver claramente.
> 
> Susan, Thomas, Apolo y Cameron descubrieron hace mucho tiempo que Ryan es Lester renacido. Katie, Tyler y Tyrone no tienen idea.
> 
> ¡Espero que todos hayan disfrutado la historia! Soy un asco para los finales felices, puedo ser muy cruel con Lester, pero no iba a dejar que sufriera para siempre. ¡Mi roll de canela merece aser feliz!

**Author's Note:**

> Okey tenia pensado traducir este fanfic hace mucho tiempo  
por el simple hecho de que es precioso, divino, una maravilla dentro del fandom y nadie lo conoce y eso me emputa mucho!!!  
Tengo el permiso de la autora, que tiene otros trabajos preciosos dentro del fandom que recomiendo leer  
esta es su cuenta en Ao3: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyseeker/profile y este su Tumblr en el que tiene un materia, increible: https://flightfoot.tumblr.com/  
En serio le agradezco dejarme hacer esto <3


End file.
